The Near Future
by GlitzyGirl26
Summary: Her name sends your pulse racing. Her eyes are as dark as your worst nightmare. Her heart is as cold as ice. Darkness engulfs her entire being. She is a shadow of her former self. Once loved, adored, now feared, hated.Blossom Utonium, once a leading member of the Powerpuff Girls, now a being harbouring hatred in her soul. -Characters to be added after further chapters-
1. Chapter 1

She looked over the city with a disgusted look on her face, watching the people busy themselves amongst their everyday lives.

To think, these were people she once took _pride _in protecting.

_What a waste of time._

If only she'd known what would've come of it all in the end. Risking her life to save others...who would one day kill off her source of support in return.

Look at her now, though, and the state of the world around her today.

The damn city was doing well on without her. All those stupid pleas and plots of villains and monster attacks were nothing but _illusions_, to call on superheroes who would willingly risk everything to save their pathetic lives.

And when the superhero rule was over, _poof_, just like magic, all attacks and threats _vanished._

_Tch, the irony of it all._

Once a superhero...now a vengeful villain.

The city will one day learn, of course...and regret its mistake.

Because when you mess with a Puff, one day she'll mess with you,  
in the very near future.

Her auburn mane whipped wildly around her in the wind as she stood defiantly, overlooking the pathetic town she'd once swore to protect as five-year-old, her hands clenched into fists by her side.

"Your days are numbered," she hissed through grit teeth as her voice whispered along the winds, "Get ready."

And then she turned her back on the city and took off, her long hair flowing behind her.

_In the very near future, Townsville, in the very near future._


	2. Chapter 2

_I honestly don't know why or how I even thought up such a thing. It just popped into my head, but am I ever so grateful now because I have planned out an entire story line for this, which I hope you will allrs eventually grow to enjoy._

_A BIG thank you to Amber Rose for appreciating and letting me know there was at least one person out there in the hundreds of others who liked this random muse I just suddenly came up with. You motivated me to take the next step with this, so this one is for you! Happy reading!_

* * *

People pointed fingers, but she didn't care.

Some curious eyes stared in her direction, but one deadly glance and they all sent her withering looks before turning away.

She simply strode ahead.

Some of the more wary citizens who'd lived longer in the city than others, scuttled hurriedly to the sides to make way.

She tutted.

_Tsk, such cowards._

But when one rather buff man seemed to hold his guard and refuse to move, instead choosing to leer at the younger woman before him, she gave him a proper glare, one that scared away nearby children off to the sides to hide deeper into their maternal figures.

"Are you supposed to be _intimidating, _Babe?" he sneered, "Sorry, Cutie, but you'd be better in bed."

She growled like a prowling beast, before hissing gravely as she stood straight, towering over the moronic buffoon, who only blinked in surprise at her sudden –_very intimidating- _demeanor.

"B-Babe, I-I-" he stuttered as she lifted him off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

She bore her glowing eyes into his, growling as she watched the pathetic excuse of a built man whimper in her hold.

"_Beat it," _she hissed, dropping him.

The idiot scrambled away, tripping over his own feet in haste.

The fiery woman whipped her gaze around, scanning her eyes over the people around her.

"_Anyone else?_" she demanded darkly.

All the people hurried off, making sure they weren't in her path.

"_I thought so," _she muttered, resuming her walk.

More people shot to the sides when they noticed her as she continued forward.

_Oh yes. _

_Be afraid. _

_You've certainly given this Puff a reason to hate you._

"_Ugh," _she muttered in disgust.

_I used to PROTECT you._

_Now I wouldn't give a damn if anything happened._

If only she could've seen the future back when she fought for this town. She could've saved them all from the horrible sight that would fall them in the end.

She could've stopped all those things from happening.

She wouldn't have lost all those dear to her. She could've saved the true people she really fought for, the real ones she defended.

But _curse _whoever gave her and willed for her to have powers not to have given her the ability to look into the future.

Just once would've been all it took.

Just _once._

Angry tears threatened to leak out of her eyes, but she only grit her teeth and blinked them back. The stupid town, with all of its _heartless_ inhabitants, had caused her to lose all that she'd ever had.

The very town she risked her life for...

...now turned life itself against her.

This was how she got payed back, for her _years _of selfless service.

She made a sharp turn into a dark alley to get a moment to herself in the midst of all the people. She breathed hard as she tried to calm down, trying not to think of all the countless memories flooding her head of the days before.

All those people, stolen and snatched away from her life.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, before sighing heavily, forcing her breathing back to normal, her face once again nonchalant.

She grit her teeth harder as she stepped out once more into the daylight, back out onto the busy streets of this awful town.

One day Townsville would get what was coming for it.  
One day, she would make the horrid town pay.  
One day, she'd make the citizens learn and understand.

_One day, Townsville...one day. And I have a feeling you don't have much longer to wait._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all who's liked this or are still yet unsure of the potential of this fic. I am A-Okay with that as these first few chapters are certainly strange but things will start escalating soon! As of now, enjoy!_

* * *

The morning sun sliced through the darkness of the room as birds could be heard chirping away from within. The victimized woman of the blinding light seeping through the dark curtains blinked open her bright pink eyes irritably.

She growled at the window, but knowing it was useless anyway she dragged herself out of bed.

The woman glanced at herself in the mirror, before looking away painfully as her reflection reminded her of her lost family.

She grit her teeth.

Those people would pay one day, she thought bitterly.

She was a powerpuff. Damn badass now, but still a puff. And she would _forever _stand up for what's right.

Starting with avenging her family.

They think they can mess with her life, right? Let them think and keep on thinking for just a while longer, because time may not yet be right, but the time will one day come, and she'll be ready.

_This time I'm not putting up an easy fight, _she thought, _You'll be paying heavily for all the pain you've inflicted._

The woman shook her head and went off to wash up.

_You'll pay for EVERYTHING, just you wait. And that's a promise._

* * *

After freshening up and eating some, she barged into her bedroom and plopped down aggressively into her chair, yanking out the drawers of her table and shuffling through them fiercely.

She continued digging down when she faltered at a long lost -almost forgotten- faded piece of paper. The woman gasped, gently pulling the piece out.

"Oh my god..." she breathed, running her fingers over the brief words.

There, written on the paper in pink, green, and blue respectively, were the names of her and her sisters, drawn in idle doodles from decades back, under a faded picture of the three of them standing side by side, wearing wide smiled each as they posed.

"Oh god, oh god no," she breathed raggedly as she shoved the picture back, tears threatening to spill, "No. No no no! I cannot cry. I will NOT cry!"

Her eyes were already watery and she muffled her mouth to try and stop the sobs threatening to come out.

The woman flung herself off the chair and onto the bed in an unholy heap, where she cried her heart out. She'd feel better afterwards, anyway.

Reminders, pictures, memories of her family; she couldn't bear them.

And the more her heart broke in pain, the more the hatred for the people grew. It was all their fault she was like this. Never again would she risk herself, her life, her- _anything _for the sake of the people.

Never again would she rise to protect them, to comfort them, to be with them.

Were they?

No!

They were the reason for the start of it all in the _first _place!

_Never again, _the woman thought bitterly, angrily wiping the tears away, _Just watch me. Never again._

* * *

Every step she took was fueled by bottled rage. She was always seething whenever she walked into town and people would point at her and whisper.

She kept her face dark and ignored them, her hands always into clenched fists, and even though she strained not to hear, the words always echoed around.

_Look, there she is!_

_I heard she used to be a superhero!_

_Her? No way. How could a hero turn into someone like THAT?_

_Well, apparently, she and her sisters used to fight crime or such but now they've split off or something and now she's not anymore._

_Hm, then why the dark villain-y demeanor then?_

She growled, unable to control herself, forcing her body not to lash out.

_Split_ off, they say! We've _split off_!

She shook lividly as her blood boiled.

Why it isn't _us_ that split off but _you_ who've split us off!

_Well, I'd stay away from her. She looks scary._

Her eyes flashed as she glared at them, growling. The two of them bristled and shrunk back.

_Cripes, Sally! Shush! I think she heard you!_

The woman turned back to the front and ignored them, gritting her teeth while attempting to control herself and get her temper back in check.

They'd learn one day, and the bitter truth of what really happened would be exposed for all.

But for now, she'd just have to long for the right time. Her ever-growing hatred for the people would just have to suffice.

* * *

_If anyone has any idea of the plot I'm planning, or just exactly what all this nonsense means, I would love to hear them!  
Your points of view would all be appreciated! (Though I pretty much know where I'm going with this_ ;D) _Love you all!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to all who's voiced out their thoughts! It was lovely hearing them! Guess who's making their grand appearance? Please welcome...The Rowdyruff Boys! Enjoy! X)_

* * *

The three boys hovered in the air, overlooking Townsville with nonchalant faces, breathing at last the same air they did at birth, the same air they breathed last when they left, and the same air they craved but couldn't around the entire world.

Because this air existed only in Townsville.

No one said anything, just bathed in the feeling of finally being home. It was quiet, save for the sound of city life, until the youngest of the trio broke into a smile and did a loop in the air.

"And we're back," he said.

"Home," their eldest brother murmured, his crimson gaze softening.

The middle one grinned as he sped around his brothers, zigzagging between them and leaving bright trails of forest green light behind him.

"Ohhh yeah!" he cried, "Nothing beats living in Townsville! OW!"

He suddenly yelped when his own laser that he'd randomly fired had bounced off a glass surface and hit his arm, scorching his skin.

The younger blonde smirked as he floated next to his raven-haired brother.

"That's what you get," he snickered.

His brother, in response, glared at him and eye-beamed him on the arm, smiling in satisfaction when he jumped back in pain.

"OW!" the blonde cried.

"That's what you get, _Boomer_," the brunette mocked.

The blonde furrowed his brow.

"Ok, enough!" the eldest suddenly yelled, glaring at both of them, "Honestly, you two are now adults! I at least expect you to not try to kill each other the moment I turn my back!"

"But Bro, he-"

"Butch. Boomer. NO," the redhead interrupted, biting each word out fiercely.

"Yes, Boss," Butch muttered glumly.

The blonde smirked at him. "_Boomer." _And then the smirk fell. "_Get that smug look off your face."_

Now Butch smirked, but made sure to do the offending crime behind his angry brother's back. Boomer widened his eyes as looked at him accusingly.

"Brick, look-!?" he cried.

"What?" their redheaded brother snapped darkly.

Butch immediately dropped his smirk, opting to wear an innocent look instead. Brick looked at him dangerously.

"Whaat?" said Butch, feigning innocence as his brother hadn't seen his previous antic, "I did nothing, I swear!"

"Liar!" Boomer howled indignantly in the background.

Brick narrowed his eyes at Butch, waiting for him to crack. Butch did not, although he was fighting internally not to grin out and give away.

"Hn," Brick finally grunted.

Boomer gave him a desperate look. "Brick, I swear he was-"

The Ruff rubbed his temples. "Boomer," Brick interrupted tiredly, "Stop. Both of you stop. Just stop, okay? I swear, you two are going to be the _death _of me."

Boomer looked around. "Well, at least we're home now," he said, "Let's settle somewhere already. I can't be floating around in the sky forever."

"Let's grab a bite first!" Butch hollered, "I'm starved!"

Boomer nodded. "And then you, ," he pointed to Brick, smirking, "Are to go find us a place like you always do no matter where we happen to be."

Brick sighed. "That's my job, isn't it," he muttered, "All the time."

Boomer patted his back, "You got this."

Brick looked at him dryly. "Getting lectures from the dumb and the dumbest now, huh?" he said sarcastically.

Boomer rolled his eyes, Mm-mm. Now come on! I need to eat."

"Correction," Butch butted in, "We ALL need to eat. You're not the only one with a stomach."

Brick rolled is eyes. "Wow, the Baron of Berserk is giving corrections now. What crazy world am I in this time?"

Boomer grabbed one of their oldest brother's arms while Butch pulled him along with the other.

"You suck, Big Bro," said Boomer.

"We're hungry, man! Stop it with your sarcastic remarks and get us some food!" cried Butch.

"Jeez, hold onto your pants!" Brick grumbled, giving in, "I'm coming! What are you all, babies? We're all adults now, go get your own damn food!"

Both brothers smirked.

"Oh, come on, _Dad_," said Boomer, "Just feed us already!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Alright, you dimwitted losers. Come on. Off to the nearest restaurant," he muttered.

His brothers whooped.

He rolled his eyes...again.

Idiots.

* * *

As his idiot brothers gobbled down their pizza like kids who'd never seen said pizza before, Brick looked around.

Something sure felt out of place.

The boy didn't know what, but something was definitely wrong with the town. And the people. And the atmosphere.

Things were not how he remembered them.

For one, the moment they'd stepped into the town, something felt off. It was as if there was a dark aura all over the place. Despite the sunshine, the streets felt gloomy and none of the people appeared to be happy.

No one so much as even offered a smile.

Which was a shocker for Brick.

Because one of the things he'd _hated _about the place back when they were idiotic villainous little kids, he remembered, was the people's _ridiculous _urge to always _smile, _to be happy at just about _everything _and _anything, _even if they weren't.

To laugh at their silly mistakes, to be easy-going and cheerful with every random stranger they came across.

No amount of villainous attacks or monster rampages EVER dampened down their happiness, and It used to _infuriate _the Red Ruff.

So the smile-filled, happy-go-lucky Townsville Brick once knew now consisting of people who refused to even stretch their faces or so much as curl their lips upwards was a big change.

And he didn't like it.

_People are weird, _he thought.

They were all skittish, as if thinking he was someone out to eat them or something.

Secondly, people here who noticed him seemed to shrink back and give him space, not even daring to walk by or with him, while with his brothers, they all deemed them pretty ordinary.

Which was no surprise, since Brick was used to this sort of behavior, already having received it worldwide in every place he and his brothers had ever been to.

Because, face it, a person with red eyes is just creepy.

And not normal.

And Brick knew it.

And got used to it.

He was born in a toilet after all.

...Not the most normal way for a person to be brought into the world. Plus, he'd been a fingerless kid for a while, having mitts instead of hands.

Nose-less, too. And also no ears. And ginormous eyes.

So if he wasn't deemed a freak already, having red irises kinda made others steer towards the abnormal category anyway.

So yeah. Brick was used to it all.

But what surprised him about this _oh-so-shocking _occurrence was that despite being in Townsville of all places, _Townsville, _the people were still yet to scream and call for help at the sight of them.

Which was strange. He and his brothers couldn't even be seen walking down a street when they were kids without someone accusing them of evil motives and yelling for help.

_They were the Rowdyruff Boys, weren't they? Such scary little beings? Shouldn't we all be running around wildly for our lives, because three little five-year-olds were going to kill us?_

Ok, so they _had _been dangerous, and _quite _capable of killing but they hadn't, now had they?

Anyway, older folk recognized them. Him, especially. They gave him scrutinizing looks, almost accusing –which of course Brick didn't know _why- _before quickly turning away.

Why weren't they calling any of their glorious superheroines to save their "_endangered souls from the evil Rowdyruff Boys"?_

Ahem, no, that had actually been quoted right off of one old man's mouth back when they were kids destructing the place. Brick distinctively remembered said man holler those pathetic pitiful words and had sneered. Real pathetic.

But anyways, where were those girls? Weren't they always spotted somewhere around town? Brick had definitely not seen any flying girls after arriving, he was sure.

And why were the citizens not bolting out of sight and into their homes calling for them?

What even were their names? Flowerfluff Girls? No, that didn't sound right.

Too girly, even for them.

Brick wracked his brain. He remembered once at how he'd been disgusted that _Rowdyruff _rhymed with whatever their name had been.

Powderpuff Girls?

That didn't sound right either but Brick felt it was somewhat correct.

So where were they?

_Huh, _thought Brick, _I don't know what's going on but I am going to find out some way or another._

Townsville better get ready to open up its book of history, because secrets didn't keep away from Brick for long.

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this whether these people like it or not._

* * *

_Get ready, Guys! Now it's starting!_


End file.
